Conventionally, diesel or gas-powered generator systems may be used to provide electricity to locations that do not have access to a reliable electrical grid, or where an electrical grid is unavailable. However, a significant issue with these systems is that fuel must be transported to the location to supply the generator. This may require significant transportation resources and come at significant cost.
Nuclear reactors may be particularly useful for applications where power is needed for systems that are logistically remote from conventional fuel sources, such as systems deployed in the Arctic, a forward military base, or other geographically remote areas. However, conventional nuclear reactors tend to be large and require circulating coolant fluids. Accordingly, an improved reactor suited for deployment in remote environments may be beneficial.